The Hard Work Begins
by SSUqbar
Summary: Sequel to Be a Fly On His wall, standard disclaimer applies like always. Other characters included in this one than those already mentioned. Reviews are as usual very helpful.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer applies; no money, no no fame, no glory.

* * *

It was the day after Agravaine's random trip into the forest; I flew past him to inform Merlin of his return, but a woman's scent seemed to carry from him. I knew that smell from my time around the castle. I had to warn Merlin and Arthur.

Just around the corner, I flew into Merlin; I was buzzing frantically. He couldn't understand me, maybe if I calmed down?

"Agravaine... Morgana... he smell like... just got back... be careful." I was gone before the lord came around the corner. I knew Merlin was confused.

"Merlin, did you hear a voice?"

"No I didn't my lord. Perhaps I should have Gaius check my hearing."

"Maybe, as you were Merlin." I was safely on the wall, looking like any other fly; the lord swatted at me and missed. "Pesty fly." The lord continued on his way and I flew back to Merlin, landing on his shoulder.

"What I was trying to say was that he's just come back from forest and he smells like the lady Morgana. So please be careful."

"Agravaine smells like Morgana?"

"Maybe he's been visiting her. Do you want me to follow him?"

"Yes, just don't be seen."

"No ones looking for a fly Merlin. Honestly you're as dense as Arthur sometimes. Speaking of, how is he?"

"Not great. Uther's getting worse... I haven't tried healing him yet but it could make things worse." I nodded.

"Trust your instincts Emrys, they are sound." I flew off to follow the lord. It was easy enough since he smelled like the lady.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer again. Don't own merlin, the BBC does.

Anyway onwards to CHAPTER 2.

* * *

I caught up with Agravaine outside king uthers chambers, he appeared to be nervous. Why would he be nervous? As he opened the door, I flew in and perched on one of the columns of the kings bed. From here I could hear the kings murmuring as well as the lords louder speech.

"Well brother, you don't seem long in this world. Your daughter wishes your ill-health; I'd kill you myself but she has greater plans for you. I trust you've had unpleasant dreams?" Despite the kings closed eyes, I could hear. Agravaine pulled out a vial of something from his cloak - what was it? Why was he putting it in the kings drink? The lord looked at the clock on the wall and without another word was gone; I watched the king as he sniffed the water beside him, since he couldn't smell anything he must have thought it was safe. I had to tell Arthur of what I had witnessed. But would he believe me?


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer, let's go with chapter 3.

* * *

The council chamber was as always full; all the lords were present, even Agravaine. Why? He had no seat here. I stayed on my wall as the prince regent spoke.

"Before the lords ask, I had asked my uncle lord Agravaine to advice me on certain matters. Most of these will concern my father's health, or lack of it. Gaius assures me he's doing everything he can without anything illegal. I trust his judgment no matter his history." I thought it an odd way to start a council session, maybe Merlin mentioned something to the nearly king. Somehow I doubted Arthur would listen to what his servant said if his uncle countered it - being family after all.

The Pendragon continued, "However, if magic were to aid in the kings passing or even help his recovery how would you respond?" I could see the lords pale but Agravaine most of all. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Not well indeed, shame. As that is my intent." The throne room was alive with shouts of protest. Mostly questioning the prince's sanity. "I would suggest that you do not question my sanity, lords. I cannot be replaced as easily as my father." I sniggered a bit from the wall I was on, the nearly king knew what he was doing; I hoped. I flew over to the pendragon's ear.

"King, be cautious of your uncle; he smells of Morgana, and I have just witnessed him pouring something into your father's drink."

"Did he drink it?" was the boy kings hushed response - no one could hear him.

"Yes sire. He did smell it first and it seemed clean."

"Keep an eye on Agravaine..."

"Of course, sire."

"Thank you, Volant." I nodded and flew back to my wall, but only out of the lords reach. I watched the pendragon's uncle as he the council early. I glanced at Arthur who nodded, I had permission to follow him. As always I was sure I knew where he was going.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer, onwards with chapter 4.

* * *

I flew close to Agravaine, I did not want to lose his trail. A horse was already saddled for him as he came into the courtyard; I landed swiftly on the horse. I just prayed it wouldn't flick me off. The boy kings uncle left for the forest quickly... but my eyes easily traced his route. Agravaine came to a stop outside an abandoned coalers cottage. I waited for the man to enter before I followed him.

As he pushed open the door, he called a name: "Morgana." There was no immediate response; I was on the windowsill - or what was left of it. "My lady, I have some disturbing news." This appeared to have her attention.

"Disturbing, but how so?"

"Arthur intends to have magic used to either heal or give Uther a painless death."

"He would use magic?" I could see her blood pressure rising. "That pathetic hypocrite! After everything he's done against magical people."

"I think it may be emrys' doing. The prince regent may know who his magical protector is." As soon as the rage had begun it had gone.

"We can use that, Lord Agravaine. Go, try and find if Arthur does indeed know who Emrys is." Her cold voice burned as it said emrys. The lady did not know why she hated and feared his name so; I could tell. I was already on the lords horse as he leapt back onto kit's back. The door stayed open as rain came pouring down making the witch seem as if she had been crying. Perhaps there was hope for the witch, a hope the dragon had not forseen?


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer, chapter 5.

* * *

I flew immediately to Arthur and Merlin, but I who were both in the prince's chambers. I managed to fit under the door and I was swiftly buzzing around their heads, trying to get their attention. The prince looked up.

"What happened Volant?"

"He went to Morgana, and I know the route, he told her of your plan to have magic help your father."

"How did she react?" This was Merlin.

"Enraged, milord. She is after Emrys; she is terrified of him even if she doesn't know why."

"And Agravaine?"

"He seems to think that you, sire, know who Emrys is. You must be careful, try to convince him you don't know any by that name."

"But I do know, and I won't let anyone hurt him. Emrys is my friend." I nodded, but then crawled back under the door and squeaked. The witch's old maidservant was outside the door and had clearly heard everything. I crawled back into the room. I nearly yelled into the prince's ear.

" When I said be careful, I meant it. Morganas old maid heard most of it. You complete clotpole, Arthur Pendragon!"

"OK Volant, I'm sorry. Gwen can you come in please?"

"Milord, I'm sorry if I heard something I shouldn't." she did appear sincere.

"It's fine Gwen, idiot here should have checked." I hissed at the prince for insulting my lord. "Volant? Your mad at me aren't you?" I was flying around the room as if pacing; trying to think what to say.

"Of course I'm angry sire. What if she were Agravaine? Then he'd know everything." I landed, panting on the back of a chair. I looked over to the serving girl. "You're staring miss."

"Right, sorry. I've never seen or heard of a talking magical fly?"

"Magical flys don't normally talk unless permitted by a warlock."

"Right, so Emrys let you speak?"

"Correct miss"

"Please call me Gwen."

"Only if you call me Volant, I Gwen."

"Certainly sir." I looked over to the sniggering prince and his servant. I glared at them.

"Don't you two have some sparing to do?"

"Not today no, that's tomorrow." I could hear Merlin groan.

"I'd forgotten that." This time I groaned.

"You'd forget everything if it weren't..." I continued to buzz when Merlin glared and clicked his finger removing the magic on me. With one more pitiful buzz, he could tell I was apologising. I could sense that the young warlock was in an unforgiving mood.

"Try that again Volant, and this lack of speech will be permanent." Merlin's eyes were glowing maliciously, going against his usual nature. I just nodded. The king and maid were shocked and somewhat awe-inspiring by the display of power.

I supposed I'd just have to be ready for everything and anything.


End file.
